


a treatise on custodial supervisory duties (article one: fraternization)

by angrytourist



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, discussion of past genital mutilation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:56:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2254983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrytourist/pseuds/angrytourist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m not familiar with your history,” he tried, grabbing a pen and tapping it frantically against his desk. “We’re probably not compatible. I have a much more hands-on approach to supervising.” He didn’t. Amon was a terrible supervisor. Akira should probably have been supervising <i>him</i>.</p>
<p>“I like hands on,” Juuzou said, wiggling his fingers at Amon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a treatise on custodial supervisory duties (article one: fraternization)

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt from the Tokyo Ghoul kink meme (WHICH IS AN AWESOME THING GO LOOK AT IT):  
> “amon/juuzou, semipublic; they do it all over the CCG, and juuzou's so loud they've almost been caught so many times
> 
> +1000 points for amon bending juuzou over/lying him down on the table of the big conference room  
> +10000000 points for rimming “

Shinohara took a month long sabbatical in June to, as he put it, "show the school kids what a CCG officer _really_ does." Amon tended to ignore his superior's contempt for the academy's socratic teaching method, but then again, it usually didn't inconvenience him.

"Let me see those papers," Amon demanded, hand stretched out across his desk.

Juuzou shrugged and gave him the file. "I told you what it said."

So he had. But that didn't stop Amon from double checking, and there it was on the first page: TEMPORARY SUPERVISORY AGENT AMON KOUTAROU SECOND CLASS.

“I can’t do this,” he told Juuzou bluntly. “I already have an agent to oversee.”

Juuzou stared back at him with wide, unblinking eyes. “She’s working with research for the next two months.”

Amon hadn’t counted on that being common knowledge. “I’m not familiar with your history,” he tried, grabbing a pen and tapping it frantically against his desk. “We’re probably not compatible. I have a much more hands-on approach to supervising.” He didn’t. Amon was a terrible supervisor. Akira should probably have been supervising _him_.

“I like hands on,” Juuzou said, wiggling his fingers at Amon. 

Amon stared. “Right,” he said. “Then that’s--that’s that.” He was going to call HR and speak very sternly to them about the necessity of informing relevant personnel about changes. He might even raise his voice.

It wasn’t so much that he _disliked_ Juuzou - it was impossible to like or dislike someone who he knew only by appearance - as it was that the idea of somehow ruining Shinohara’s progress with him made Amon want to shrivel and die. But his personal concerns were moot point now. It was done. He’d just have to buckle down and be the best superior possible.

“Dinner,” Amon said abruptly. 

Juuzou dropped the paperweight he’d been fiddling with, startled. “...is a meal,” he finished for Amon.

“I’ll buy you dinner tonight,” Amon clarified. “I can brief you on the assignment we'll be starting tomorrow. I have a meeting to go to,” should have gone to about ten minutes ago, “so I’ll come find you afterwards.”

Juuzou cocked his head to the side. “Okay,” he said. 

Amon nearly slumped with relief. That invitation hadn’t gone over quite as well with Akira. “Right,” he said, standing. “I’m going now.” When Juuzou didn’t move, Amon walked over to the door and opened it. “I’m leaving.”

Juuzou had the paperweight in hand again. It had been a gift from Mado, a snowglobe that was supposed to resemble a rock garden and sparkled inappropriately for something meant to inspire peace and focus. “Okay,” Juuzou said again, craning his neck to look backwards at Amon.

He wasn’t planning on leaving anytime soon, it seemed, so Amon shuffled out of the office and left the door open, frustration creeping up the back of his neck in a growing ache. He hurried to the elevator, pulling a bottle of aspirin out of his pocket and swallowing a pill dry. 

xxx

Uneasy, that was it. Juuzou made him feel incredibly uneasy. Everything about him was too free, from the way he hung off Amon on the way to dinner to the way he demanded alcohol like he wasn’t still underage.

“One year,” he whined. 

“You don’t even look like you’re out of high school,” Amon said stiffly, dragging the liquor menu away from Juuzou’s grabbing hands. “Would Shinohara say yes?”

“Yeah,” Juuzou said without hesitation. He was probably lying through his teeth, but the answer sparked an internal conflict in Amon. He was Juuzou’s supervisor and partner, if only for a month. He wasn’t his parent or babysitter - the latter could be debated, though, depending on who was asking.

“...One drink,” he said grudgingly.

Juuzou cheered loudly, and the majority of the restaurant turned to stare at them. Amon sunk down in his seat.

Three drinks later, Amon attempted to salvage the night. “Our assignment,” he said. Then he cleared his throat and repeated, louder, “Our assignment!”

Juuzou was alternating from drinking directly from the sake bottle and shoveling noodles into his mouth, eating like a child. His manners were appalling. “Yeah?”

“It’s a local investigation. There were reports of attacks on the homeless population going back three months, and the number of missing persons reported have doubled in the last two weeks. It’s likely the same ghoul branching out.” He sat up straighter, warming to the topic. “Given the kagune secretions detected at earlier attack sites--”

"So we're killing a ghoul,"Juuzou summed up, "sounds good. I'm ordering dessert."

Amon ran a hand through his hair. That... was not how he wanted that to go. Akira was easier to talk work with. Her instincts were amazing, just like her father's. As highly as Shinohara spoke of Juuzou's abilities, he'd not expected him to be so... _him_.

When the waitress returned, Juuzou ordered cake. Amon ordered another bottle.

xxx

Regret was for lesser men. Amon saw no point in dwelling over past mistakes, always keeping his gaze forward. He found it remarkably hard to abide by that philosophy with his temporary subordinate sprawled naked on top of him. In his bed.

Amon let out a startled yelp and shoved him aside.

Juuzou tumbled off the bed, hitting the ground with a thump. Then he yawned loudly and stretched.

Amon covered his face with his hands. "What are you doing?"

"I _was_ sleeping," Juuzou said sulkily. The bed dipped as he climbed back on.

"I meant _here_."

"You told me to come," Juuzou said. He grabbed Amon's wrists and pulled his hands from his face. He was _really_ naked. "We drank a lot!"

Amon didn't remember asking Juuzou over. He didn't remember leaving the restaurant either. The drinking, though - that part, he remembered.

"This is inappropriate," he said stiffly. "I--took advantage of you." Shinohara was going to murder him.

Juuzou let go of Amon's wrists. "Oh, you think we had sex!" He grinned. "No, you're wearing pants, see?" He ripped back the sheets. "We didn't do that." He fixed Amon with an uncharacteristically serious look, then grinned again, sinister. "But we could." He dropped his legs open.

Amon reached out, forcing Juuzou's knees together. "No! This is--there are rules about this kind of thing!" He kept his eyes trained on Juuzou's face, fighting off temptation. He wouldn't put his hands on a subordinate. He _wouldn't_.

He must have said so aloud because Juuzou looked even more pleased, leaning in so his words fanned across Amon's face in hot puffs: "So can I put my hands on you?"

He should have said no. He tried, but his mouth wouldn't work, his brain caught up in the view of Juuzou crawling between his legs and pulling his half hard dick out of yesterday's slacks.

Juuzou wrapped his fingers around Amon and gave him a cursory stroke that was too dry, but that didn't stop him from groaning, warmth pooling in his stomach.

"Wow, you're really big," Juuzou said conversationally, head bobbing down so he could lap his tongue against the head, catlike. "I'm not sure you'll fit all the way..." He opened his mouth wide and slid down Amon's cock without warning.

Amon's head snapped back, hitting the wall with a crack.

Juuzou swallowed him down until his nose pressed into the thicket of dark wiry hair at the base. He stared up at Amon and swallowed a few times, his throat spasming around the head of his cock. Just when Amon started whimpering, he pulled off. 

"Is it good?" he asked. "Praise me or I'll stop!"

Amon nodded, panting. “Good,” he agreed, holding himself up with one hand planted on the mattress, the other reaching out to tangle in Juuzou’s hair. 

Juuzou smiled up at him in such a childlike way that guilt began gnawing at Amon’s conscience. But then that innocence was bulldozed as Juuzou swallowed his cock again like a pro - Amon would later wonder about his skill - bobbing up and down. He tucked his hair behind one ear as he drew back with a wet sloppy sound, just the head in his mouth. His eyes flickered continuously at Amon.

Praise, he remembered. “Doing good,” he said again, barely getting the words out through the fog in his head. The room was boiling hot. Amon could feel sweat beading on his forehead, his self control flexing harder than he’d ever needed it to. He kept a constant stream of praise, barely aware of what he was saying beyond the feel of Juuzou’s tongue pressing hard against the vein running along the underside of his cock, of wet and hot and--

Amon’s hand clenched in Juuzou’s hair and hips jerked up as he came, managing to bite out a strained warning. Juuzou ignored it, milking Amon’s cock with his mouth. 

When Amon had finally gone limp, Juuzou sat up, disentangled his hand from his hair, and spat a mouthful of come into his palm. Amon stared at him, horrified.

“It’s my turn,” Juuzou said, sitting back and letting his legs fall open. “Use your fingers.”

Amon opened his mouth to argue, but then he actually _looked_ between Juuzou’s legs. “I thought you were a guy,” he said hesitantly.

“I’m whatever,” Juuzou said, impatient, tugging Amon’s hand to the cleft of his ass. “Get your fingers in me or--”

Amon didn’t get to hear the ‘or’. He slicked his hands with the mess in his palm and pushed a finger inside. “Lubricant would be better,” he said, mouth dry from some mixture of lingering arousal and a sense of _I should not be doing this at all_.

“Shut up,” Juuzou said, leaning his head back. “Move, come on!”

So he did. Amon fucked him with his finger until he could get a second in, then a third. He curled his fingers experimentally and Juuzou shuddered, body jolting.

“Yessss,” he hissed, rolling his hips. “Therethere _there_!” His body jerked and spasm, and he clawed at Amon’s wrist. Then he went limp. Amon stared between his legs.

“You came?” It sounded awkward, but--well. Given the situation, Amon felt obligated to be certain.

Juuzou collapsed onto his back, wiggling his hips until Amon pulled his fingers out. He hummed. “Uh huh, thanks.”

“You’re,” Amon fumbled with his words, “I wasn’t expecting--”

“I was a boy,” Juuzou said, “but Mama fixed me.” He said it so casually. Amon felt sick. 

“I see.”

“When I went to the academy, they sent me to a doctor, and he fixed,” Juuzou waved a hand lazily between his legs. Then he lifted his head, looking at Amon. “It’s in my file.”

“Of course,” Amon agreed. He remembered seeing Juuzou’s profile. The gender section was left blank. “Would you like to shower?” 

Juuzou sprang up. “Yes!” 

Amon pointed him in the right direction and said he’d bring fresh towels by in a moment. When Juuzou left, he called headquarters and said they’d both be late. Then he opened his computer and accessed the personnel files.

xxx

Juuzou didn’t act any differently afterward. They stopped by his apartment so he could get clothes, and they were into work by eleven. Amon, meanwhile, couldn’t stop turning over and over in his head the information from Juuzou’s file. It all explained a lot, and the things Shinohara said about him made sense now. Juuzou _should_ have been disturbed. 

Amon spent all day with him. He would have anyway, given the nature of their working relationship, but he kept especially close to him, waiting for any signs that something was wrong. Juuzou seemed comfortable with--with what they’d done during, but what if he was suffering some sort of post traumatic stress after the fact? Guilty wasn’t a strong enough word for what Amon felt.

But Juuzou didn’t have any sort of emotional breakdown that day. He was more physically demonstrative than usual, but that wasn’t necessarily out of character for him.

He was fine the next day, too. And the day after, and the day after.

A week later, Amon started to relax. Juuzou mentioned a doctor had helped him when the CCG took custody of him. Psychological evaluations were the norm. It stood to reason, then, that he’d also gotten mental help. Amon had.

Their investigation wasn’t turning up anything. They had to present some sort of results to the higher ups in order to continue, but the best Amon had come up with was the ghoul was getting overly confident after several months unbothered. He’d trip up soon.

“Do you think they’ll buy that?” Juuzou asked, spinning in circles in his chair.

They’d been in the conference room since about eight that morning. It was approaching ten, a mere four hours until they were due for the meeting. 

“Maybe,” Amon admitted. “They can occasionally… overlook shoddy work.” It pained him to admit he wasn’t getting anywhere with this case. “But it’s imperative that we continue. A ghoul going unsighted after several months of feeding on a local population is unheard of.” They all messed up eventually. Amon lifted his coffee, taking a swig.

Juuzou stopped spinning. “This is boring,” he announced. “Wanna fuck?”

Amon spit coffee across the table. “Juuzou!” 

“Amon!” Juuzou smiled. _I haven’t done anything wrong_ , that smile said. 

“We’re at work,” Amon bit out. He couldn’t believe he had to point that out.

“We’re the only ones in here,” Juuzou said. “Don’t be boring!”

“I’m not being boring. I’m just not interest in getting fired!”

“Boring,” Juuzou repeated. His tone suggested there was nothing worse to be.

“Besides,” Amon said, “we have a lot of work to do.”

“You’re just saying the same thing over and over.” Juuzou crossed his arms over his chest, slumping in his seat.

“If I say it enough times in different ways, it sounds like we’re being productive.” Shinohara taught him that. It seemed right that he pass it down to Shinohara’s new subordinate.

Juuzou stood up and walked around the table. Amon pointedly ignored how close he was, not wanting to encourage him, but that didn’t stop Juuzou from climbing into his lap and shoving their paperwork away. “Don’t be boring,” he said again, and leaned forward. 

It was the first time they’d kissed, Amon realized, which seemed very backwards. “We’re going to get fired,” Amon said, pulling back.

“They couldn’t afford to fire us,” Juuzou returned, chasing after him.

Amon relented. It was just kissing, he decided. That wasn’t all that bad. It would be easy to stop if they heard someone opening the door.

Juuzou ground his hips down in Amon’s lap, pulling back to nip at the sharp line of his jaw. “This is less boring,” he breathed, laughing as he snaked a hand between them to rub Amon’s dick through his slacks. 

Well, so much for easy to stop.

Amon mouthed at Juuzou’s neck. “Fired,” he reminded him. 

“If you’re already convinced, then we should go out with a bang.” Juuzou pulled away, climbing off his lap, and Amon found himself leaning forward to compensate for the loss. “Fuck me,” he said again, already undoing his pants. They dropped around his ankles. He wasn’t wearing anything under them.

Amon gripped the arms of his chairs, grinding his teeth. He shouldn’t. He absolutely, really, definitely shouldn’t.

But then Juuzou turned around and bent over the table, glancing coyly over his shoulder. “Well?” he asked.

Amon couldn’t bring himself to say no.

He stood up and stepped forward, grabbing Juuzou’s hips and grinding against his ass. Even through his clothes it felt fantastic. He could come like that, could pull out his dick at the last moment and come all over Juuzou. He’d probably like that just as much as Amon, but he’d asked to be fucked. The way he wiggled back against Amon said it just as well as his words had. 

Amon spread him open, staring down at his pucker. Juuzou purred, arching his chest against the table, and that was enough. Amon dropped to his knees and pressed the flat of his tongue against Juuzou, rubbing gently back and forth before sliding his tongue inside and fucking him with it in shallow thrusts.

Juuzou drew up on his toes and let out a shaky breath.”You’re good at this,” he sighed, dazed. Amon slid a finger inside along his tongue, reaching deeper. Juuzou squirmed against the table, pushing his ass back, keening loudly. Amon pulled back for air and said, “Quiet, Juuzou,” his voice a low rumble, before fucking into him with his tongue again, two fingers working inside him now. Amon curled him and Juuzou let out a muffled shriek. There, he guessed, rubbing his fingers. 

It didn’t take long. Juuzou writhed, gagging all the little sounds he made with his fist. He came on Amon’s tongue and fingers, his hips shaking, mouth open and panting, drooling on the table.

When Amon stood up, he looked back at him, a lazy smile slipping across his face. “Lube’s in my pocket,” he said, grabbing one leg under the knee and pulling it up on the table. “I’ve been wondering when you’d start being fun again.”

Fumbling with Juuzou’s pants, his hands shaking, Amon found a small foil packet. He ripped it open and squeezed it on his hand, then opened his pants with his other hand, pulling out his dick. He slicked himself then pushed inside, his knees almost buckling.

Juuzou’s mouth had been the first bit of intimacy he’d had in at least five years, his own hand aside. This, though, was overwhelming, worlds away from a hurried blowjob or the sex he’d had as a new investigator.

“Harder,” Juuzou demanded, clawing against the table. Amon rolled his hips, hard and fast, staring down the pale curve of Juuzou’s back, at the tumble of bright curls spread in disarray around his head. 

Juuzou canted his hips back, crooning, as Amon came in stuttering waves, barely managing to catch himself on the table before he could collapse on Juuzou’s back.

Amon tried to slow his breathing, reaching down to tuck Juuzou’s hair behind his ear. He opened his mouth--

The door opened.

Akira stared at them blankly. Then her features shifted into possibly the most condescending expression Amon had ever seen on her face. “Long time no see,” she said to Amon.

Horrified, Amon said nothing. 

“I was passing by and the chief wanted me to let you know the meeting time’s been moved.” She paused. “To ten minutes from now. He said you were… hard at work in here.”

Juuzou elbowed Amon until he stepped back slipping out. “Hi, Akira!” He waved at her. “Where’s my pants?”

Akira pointed under a chair. “Ten minutes,” she repeated, giving Amon a look. Then she closed the door.

“That was messy,” Juuzou said. “Maybe I should go to the bathroom.”

Amon sat down and covered his face with his hands. His lube-covered hands.

Next time, he thought, he’d stick to his guns. Akira’s smug face was all the ammunition he needed to keep himself in line.

**Author's Note:**

> And then Amon decides to Take Responsibility and asks Juuzou out on a real date. Akira never lets him live it down. Any of it.


End file.
